hush (working on title)
by fog the cat
Summary: Ryou move to a new house, but all isn't as it seems, after leaving all he has even know Ryou becomes the target of a life time, and hes going to need a friend to help him out, of the helliish kind.


.

Hush hush in the night

The whispers came for everywhere. The ceiling, the walls, the floor, long decaying arms stretched out and bony hands and fingers touched his skin, they grabbed his ankles and snatched him from is bed he opens his mouth to scream but no sound make it out, the nasty rotting hands drag him inch by agonizing inch to his closet the door slowly opens and the whispers stop, silence. Suddenly he is thrown into the closet so hard he can feel his arm break when he hits the back wall, he sinks to the floor and the door slams shut, he's trapped. Ice cold claws drag across his back, sharp enough that they cut his skin with no pressure, he felt the claws leave his back and slash his skin finally his voice was back, a silky yet terrifying voice speaks right by his left ear, he can see the snow white hair of the demon the is plaguing him.

"What are you going to do little boy? Hehehe…" The boy gathered his shaking breath and he screamed.

The next day was filled with mourners and rumors as the body of 13 year old Maric Ishtar is carried out of the tiny house. He death is labeled extreme suicide by lashing his own back with a whip till he bled to death and braking his arm with a hammer the reason for his suicide was labeled as "the never ending nightmare of a horrible whit haired demon." This is the third death of a teenage child in 4 years all with similar endings. Two months later the house was vacated and put back on the market

20 Years later

"come on Ryou,, I know you're not happy about the move but telling us tales of monster in the closet isn't making us go back," Ryous mother turned around in he seat to look at Ryou who was slouching in his seat looking at his cell phone. "Your father got a good job here, we came finally get you away from the city and those bad influences."

"Those "bad influences" are my friends! How could you just rip my out of my home by the roots! I didn't even get to say good bye! I don't care if Rob got a job here! We was doing fine! " Ryous doe brown eyes water up.

"Ryou Marin! You will not speak to Marsha in that tone of voice! Do you see what you are doing Ryou! Those boys are no good for you, leading you away from Gods teaching, they need to have there soul cleansed and read a Bible."Rob was a nice man, but he was strict. Ever since Ryou was a baby Rob has thought him to follow the Bible, just like he did.

Ryou shot up so fast his seat belt locked and snatched him back into the seat "There not bad! Joey and Daren aren't bad! They did nothing wrong! You never even met them! "

"One is a street rat and the other is a homo! That is all I need to know! I will not have you exposed to things against God's teachings! Do you hear me?!"Robs voice was harsh

"bu-"

"Do you hear me!"

"…Yes sir…" The rest of the ride was in near silence, all but the steady tapping of Ryous keyboard on his cell nearly two hours later the family car pulls into the drive way of an old, old house, it was made of wood and brick, both martial's was visibly far beyond their time.

"This place doesn't look safe." Ryou peered at the old house from his seat

Ryous father got out of the car and look up at the two story house,

"I can agree on that but it's good enough to stay in till we can get it fixed, so go ahead and get your bags and pick a room upstairs" Ryou picked up his two bags and headed into the small and tall house, it was freezing! fog appeared in the wake of his warm breath, he brought his hands to the side of his arms to get warm just as he did so the cross necklace around his neck burned hot making Ryou yelp and grab it, the cold vanished and warm air flowed around him.

"Weird…" he let go of the cross and the cold returned, but not as strong as before. Ryou chose the room at the end of the hall, it had two large windows framed by blue curtains and a great view of the back yard garden and woods, it was nice. a small fish pond with clear water was in the center, surrounded by flowers, it looked like a good place to read, not too much sun, and just enough light. He looked around the room, the walls was a simple brown, the carpet was a cream color, and it was covered in leaves, a few spiders crawl around on their spindly legs. Ryou puts his bags down and walks out side, the cold air is back and Ryou grabs his necklace, the gold cross is warm in his hand but the cold stays, he walks out to the pond and sits on the grass, his back against one of the many tall pine trees in the area.

in the distance a few dogs bark and kids laugh he can here cars driving by and wind in the trees, it was peaceful, yet he was on edge. the cold air still bothered him, and it was the middle of summer he should be complaining of a heat stroke, not sitting on grass that was staring to frost .Ryou jumps up and looks at the grass where he was sitting, it was frosted. Ryou could imagine his friend making a joke on his icy personality, his friends, he was never going to see them again, and he was alone. And suddenly he was in the water, lying on the bottom of the pond he could see the light filtering through the water, a rainbow of color.

Suddenly a hand breaks the light and pulls him to the surface, Ryou is thrown on the ground harshly and he can hear a voice behind him

"That was way too easy for someone who has a cross. Are you sure you're a believer?"

Ryou sat up and looked around but didn't see any one, the voice sounds from behind him again

"I don't think you are, you have too much malice and anger in your heart and mind"

"Where are you? Who are you" Ryou got up and looked at the water, just to see his self at the bottom of the pond he yells and falls back down.

"W-Why is there a second me? What's going on?! Help!"

"Calm down, that's you at the bottom of the pool, I just pulled your soul out, you screamed when you slipped then you hit your head, that's why your down there,"

"Then pull me out!"

"I can't, my hands would go through you that cross stops me from touching you, you'll just get cold."

"Ryou?!" Rob ran out the back door to the pond, he immediately pulls Ryou out of the water "Marsha! Call 911!"

"Oh my god I'm going to die!" Ryous body is still and cold. "Dear lord and father don't let this be the way I go!"

The voice seems to come from in front of him now "you can't die, not until you go back into your body."

Ryou just stood there, he couldn't move, he was too afraid.

"What are you."

"I'm a demon I guess."

Ryous face is blank,

"You guess?"

"Doesn't mater, buuuut."

"But what?"

"I saved your life now you owe me."

"What do you want?"

"a form"


End file.
